A Combinação Perfeita
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Yoshitaka Matsuo era um artista obcecado pelas cores, que o enchiam de frustração. Mas esquecia das pessoas à sua volta...


**A Combinação Perfeita**

Uma suave linha ondulada quebrou a nudez da tela. Azul levemente diluído em água, com um pequeno toque de verde, para começar. Mais algumas linhas da mesma combinação, depois outras cores. A mão parecia possuir inteligência própria, como se fosse um ser preso àquele corpo apenas por necessidade. Em poucos minutos, um dragão sorridente dançava no papel, como se estivesse feliz por ter sido criado. O homem ficou olhando o resultado com a testa enrugada. Depois, soltando um palavrão, amassou o papel que, para qualquer colecionador, valeria algumas centenas de ienes. Afinal, era um esboço do genial Yoshitaka Matsuo, um dos poucos artistas japoneses que conseguia viver de sua arte.

Galerias disputavam seu trabalho, escritores imploravam para que ilustrasse suas obras e todo estudante de arte no Japão - alguns estrangeiros, também - sonhava em se tornar seu aluno. Mas pouquíssimos conseguiam esse privilégio, e menor ainda era o número daqueles que permaneciam até o fim do curso. Muitos saíam chorando, outros mandados embora pelo indignado mestre Yoshitaka, sob os piores insultos. Excentricidades de artista, desculpavam os membros de seu círculo. Era de se esperar, já que era exigente até consigo mesmo. Perfeição era a palavra mais comum para designar suas figuras fantásticas e cheias de energia. Mas essas figuras não passavam de mero suporte para a verdadeira motivação de Matsuo, as cores.

As cores eram suas senhoras, amantes inatingíveis que o enchiam de frustração e desejo. Durante toda a sua vida tentara alcançar a combinação ideal, algo que só via com os olhos de sua mente ou em sonhos. Mas suas mãos e seus olhos terrenos o traíam, os resultados ficavam sempre aquém do que esperava. Pior, ninguém compreendia, nem mesmo os outros artistas. Artistas, bah! Hoje em dia, qualquer apadrinhado que joga tinta em uma tela é chamado de artista. Nenhuma técnica, nenhum interesse em se aprimorar.

Estranho. Tinha certeza de que a cor que escolhera não era vermelho. E que vermelho feio! Limpou o pincel e voltou ao azul. Mas quando fez o primeiro risco, saiu amarelo. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Arrancou o papel do suporte, apanhou outro. Mas, quando pegou o pincel, para sua surpresa, o papel já estava pintado. O dragão azul ria para ele de novo e dançava no espaço em branco, tornando-se gradualmente roxo, depois vermelho, depois rosado.

_Que está fazendo? _gritou para o animal _Não é assim que tem de ficar! Volte às suas cores originais!

_Quem você pensa que é?_urrou o dragão numa voz rouca _O rei do arco-íris?_ele saiu do papel e foi crescendo sobre a mesa, a cabeça encolheu e se transformou na de um velho careca de olhos fechados, que riu de Matsuo, derrubando-o da cadeira.

Para horror do artista, as tintas saltavam dos vidros e dançavam para todos os lados, borrando tudo às sua volta, incluindo ele mesmo, fundindo-se em misturas feias apesar de seus protestos, tornando-se arroxeados, marrons e acinzentados.

_Não, não, não, não!!! _ desesperado, Matsuo passava as mãos pela mesa, pelos papéis, pelo próprio corpo, como se pudesse assim impedi-las de se misturarem. Estava cercado de pessoas - seu agente, seus fregueses, os frequentadores de suas expósições, seus antigos alunos, todos que costumavam lisonjeá-lo agora o olhavam com desprezo, resmungando:

"Que trabalho horrível... Não tem talento nenhum, uma porcaria... Não merece ser artista... Essa é a pior combinação de cores que já vi... Devia ser proibido de pintar..."

_Essa não é a combinação perfeita! Ainda não cheguei lá! Vocês vão ver! Vocês vão ver!

Ouviu uma risadinha musical e baixou os olhos. Uma garotinha de três anos estava ajoelhada no chão diante dele, desenhando com lápis de cor. Ela sorriu-lhe e mostrou o papel:

_Olha, papai. Desenhei pra você_ ofereceu a folha, com um desenho malfeito de uma casinha, e de dois bonecos de mãos dadas, em vermelho, amarelo, verde e laranja. Os riscos a lápis se mesclavam em vários pontos do desenho, formando feias manchas marrons. Como pudera ter uma filha tão imbecil? Avançando com fúria, arrancou o papel das mãos da menina e rasgou-o em pedacinhos.

_NÂO DESENHE NUNCA MAIS! ESTÁ OUVINDO?! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DESENHAR!!!

Agarrou o estojo de lápis de cor e quebrou-os, um por um, sentindo um estranho prazer em ver o rosto da filhinha riscado de lágrimas, a vozinha soluçante jurando que nunca mais desenharia, não queria que o papai ficasse zangado. Ela cresceu, se transformou na mulher que era da última vez que o vira, depois em sua ex-esposa. Mal podia perceber a diferença entre as duas, tão parecidas eram em sua tristeza. Duas mãos agarraram o pintor pelos ombros, puxando-o violentamente para trás, um rapaz que ele não conhecia gritou-lhe na cara:

_Eu nunca mais consegui pintar, depois que você me expulsou! Você arruinou a minha carreira!

Matsuo repeliu-o com um safanão, fazendo-o cair sentado.

_Não sei quem você é, mas se eu o expulsei certamente lhe fiz um favor. Não aceito alunos que só sabem desperdiçar material e não compreendem as sutilezas da verdadeira arte.

O garoto revoltado emagreceu e se transformou num rapaz mais velho, de cabelos pretos e usando abrigo.

_Acha que só você sabe pintar direito? _ censurou _Mas você não tem nem mãos.

Para seu horror, Matsuo percebeu que seus braços haviam sido quebrados na altura do ombro. Estavam agora destroçados no chão, agora, transformados em pedaços de lápis de cor quebrados por ele mesmo.

_Você não se arrepende de ter destruído os sonhos de tantos jovens? _ perguntou uma voz rouca. Era o velho que lhe aparecera na forma de dragão, usando agora um quimono marrom e chapéu. Atrás dele, estavam uma mulher alta com os cabelos presos num coque desleixado, o rapaz de abrigo e uma figura menor, que Matsuo não conseguiu identificar.

_Vocês são todos incompetentes! Ninguém compreende as cores como eu! Somente eu posso lidar com elas! As cores são minhas!

A mulher olhou para o lado e suspirou:

_É isso, senhorita.

O vulto menor tornou-se mais nítido, era uma menina - ou uma boneca? - de olhos vermelhos. Que olhos feios aqueles, tão parados, de um vermelho tão berrante... mas o quimono dela... ah, o quimono!

A menina recitava alguma coisa sobre sombras perdidas e desprezo pelas pessoas, mas ele não prestava atenção. Seus olhos estavam fixos no quimono preto, nas cores delicadas que saltavam da peça de roupa. Vermelho com laranja, azul escuro com azul claro... Era isso! Era isso! Tinha que reproduzir aquilo, antes que fugisse da sua vista, tinha que pegar um pincel... arrastou-se no chão e apanhou um com a boca, os olhos procurando freneticamente uma folha de papel, qualquer coisa para...

Foi quando a menina ergueu o braço e as cores voaram em sua direção, envolvendo- o. As cores que ele buscara toda a vida flutuavam em sua direção na forma de flores maravilhosas, envolvendo-o, tirando-lhe o ar, borrando-lhe a visão, fazendo seu coração parar de bater.

****  
Quando a visão clareou, percebeu, aliviado, que recuperara os braços. Estava deitado em alguma coisa dura, sob um céu escuro de cor indefinida. Lá de cima, uma estranha flor composta por formas geométricas fornecia a única fonte de luz... ou seriam buracos numa abóbada escura? A únicas cores naquele mundo estavam nos olhos e no quimono da menina, que remava. Ficou estendido no fundo do barco, olhando-a, sem medo, sem revolta, apenas com a calma de quem aceita um destino inevitável.

_Você é a Jigoku Shoujo, não? _deu um sorriso amargo _Ouvi falar de você, mas achei que fosse uma lenda urbana. Quem a enviou? Foi a minha ex-mulher? Foi... Kumiko?

_Sua ex-mulher tem outro homem agora. E sua filha o ama demais para enviá-lo ao Inferno, apesar do que você fez com elas. Foi um dos seus ex-alunos que me contratou. _Enma Ai apontou um vulto que surgia à frente deles, como uma estátua na neblina: _Lembra-se dele?

Matsuo olhou a figura jovem, sem muito interesse. Era o rapaz que gritara que não conseguia mais pintar por sua causa. Matsuo abanou a cabeça. Tivera muitos alunos, não podia se esperar que guardasse todos os rostos...

_Não me surpreende._a voz e a expressão de Ai eram indecifráveis. Suas palavras podiam tanto expressar censura ou tristeza como uma simples constatação__Você nunca prestou atenção às pessoas, tão perdido estava em sua busca pelas cores ideais. Infelizmente, não há muita cor neste mundo.

_Não faz mal._ os olhos dele estavam fixos no quimono, nas flores coloridas que traziam a morte. Finalmente encontrara as combinações de cores que idealizara, mas não por suas mãos. Deveria ter imaginado que pertenciam a um outro plano, que dedos mortais não poderiam alcançá-las _Agora sei que não vou conseguir pintar nunca mais.

_Este rancor será levado para o Inferno...

_Minha participação no Miss Sunshine 2009, da FFSOl. Quando escolhi o tema Cores,, a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foram as flores coloridas voando do quimono de Ai. Mas cores naturalmente também lembram artista. Tentei retratar algumas comuns no universo de um artista plástico, como a eterna insatisfação com o trabalho, e também os danos que uma crítica insensível pode causar( sei por experiência própria). Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso; enfim, muitos já disseram que a linha entre a arte e a insanidade pode ser muito tênue._


End file.
